Tears Of The Doll
by Lynnvenia
Summary: Someone's been following her. She could feel the gaze on her back. But she couldn't find where it comes from. He was worried. He wanted to protect her. But how will he protect her? Will he reveals his true feellings?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. It is set before Rido came and it is somewhere before Yuki became a vampire. This is about my second favourite pairing in Vampire Knight. Rima X Shiki. You can leave a review if you want. Enjoy! =)

Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Click. Click. Click.

The flash of the camera shone painfully at Rima's face. It's been a while since she felt pain whenever the camera flashes. "Okay! We're done for the day!" the photographer shouted. Both Shiki and Rima felt happy because they finally can get some sleep. Rima went straight to her dressing room after the photo shoot. Shiki went to his own.

When Rima sat on the cheap dressing room's sofa, she noticed that there's a blood tablet on the vanity. Feeling thirsty, she took the tablet and swallow it. The effects were soothing. It feels like the muscles are relaxing. Her eyelids are getting heavy. Black spots are appearing on her vision. It became blurry then she closed her eyes.

"Rima, Rima, wake up." some said while shaking her. Rima's vision cleared and she saw a worried Ruka shaking her. "Where's Shiki?" her voice came out hoarse and dry like she swallowed grains of sand. "I'm here." a male voice answered. "I'll get you food, okay?" said Ruka, then she left. Shiki was siting on the left side of Rima's bed. "What happened?" Rima aksed. Shiki just sat there and then shook his head. Rima got the meaning and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Well, that's really short. hahaha.. I'm making this one with mystery. haha.. I appreciate if you leave a review. =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This fanfic was intended to be short anyways. hahaha. Though I think this fanfic isn't very interesting, it's stilll my work. haha..Well, Enjoy! =)

I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Rima woke up nearly nightfall. Ruka came in and told her it's almost time for class. Rima took a bath and put on her school uniform. The others were waiting for her downstairs. "You okay, Rima?" asked Aido. She just nods her head.

When they open the dorm gates, hordes of girls came rushing in. The guardians came and good thing they stopped them from getting closer. It's one tiring job for the guardians, especially the petite girl guardian. It's the usual. Aido greeted them with a blow kiss. Most of them fainted afterwards. Rima looked at Shiki and thought of the same word, "Disgusting."

Classes went by in a blurring speed. After class, some of her classmates went to woods to explore. She went straight back to the moon dorm.

Rima was getting ready to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Ruka went to get it. Ruka mumbles a few words then turned back to Rima and said "Rima, here's a letter for you." She handed Rima a scented envelop. Rima used her nails to open the seal.

_Dear Rima Toya,_

_Your beauty shines painfully in front of my eyes,  
>Your eyes, as cold as ice,<br>__Your skin, as pale as the snow,  
>Your smile, will always glow.<br>I am behind you  
>I can see you, but you can't see me.<br>I will always be there,  
>Waiting in the shadows,<br>but beware, cause I am in love._

This strange letter made Rima feel chills on her back. She tossed it to the drawer adn then slept.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm not so good at rhyming poems, so forgive me. Somebody send a letter to her.. What will happen? Will she just ignore? Or do something about it? hahhaa.. You can continue reading and know the answer. If you don't like it, then don't read it. haha... Thanks for the reviews, I know it's very short. haha.. and this is where the mystery starts.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for not uploading for a long time. I'm working on other stories and i can't find time to write this story. Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kaname Kuran, the dorm president, summoned Rima and Shiki to his room. "There's an E levelnear our school. Eliminate it." he commanded.

Rima and Shiki bowed before leaving the room. A happy Ichijo greeted them and went into the president's room. Both of them quickly went out of the academy to kill the E level.

They found the E level in an abandoned old clock tower. The E level was watching his prey. Shiki bit his index finger and used the blood whip to whip the E level. Just as the whip scrapped the E level's cheek, the vampire dodged the attack.

"Blood! Blood!" the E level screamed. The E level lunged at Rima. She was going to shoot electric sparks, but she couldn't move her arms. Her body was paralysed. The E level tore bits of her flesh. Good thing about being a vampire was high metabolism.

Shiki immediately cut the E level in half. The body shrink and became ashes. Rima felt the surroundings get blurry and her knee became weak. Shiki caught her as she was about to fall. "Are you okay, Rima?" he asked. Rima nods before fainting.

Shiki carried her in his arms and admire her beautiful sleeping face. "I won't let anything harm you again." he said, before returning to the Cross Academy in a blurring speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Okkk.. So i guess all the chapters in this story are short except for one. (I won't tell you which chapter..muahahahaha)

Btw, is it E level or Level E? Greatly appreciated if you can tell me. I'm not sure about it. I'll edit it if it's the wrong one.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

whoa, the number of readers are twice increased. this is amazinggg! THANK YOU AND THANK YOU to the people who made this a favourite story or reviewed.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATE TO YOU ALL WHO TAGGED THIS STORY AS ONE OF THEIR FAVOURITE STORY!

Thanks to those who keep asking me to update. =) You keep my spirit up.

Sorry for taking a long time to upload. hehe.

Really really happy. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Rima was still asleep. Shiki sat on a chair next to her, watching her beautiful pale face sleeping. She is definetely a sleeping beauty. He was very worried about her. Her health seems to be decreasing. It was very rare for their kind to get sick. He glanced around the room. Nothing has changed.

A foreign scent, a faint one, was caught in his nose. He followed the unfamiliar scent and it came from an envelop. Shiki was not sure if he's allowed to open it, but his hands moved at free will.

His eyes widened after reading the letter. The emotion of surprise was rarely shown on the face of the emotionless Shiki. _She is in danger. _The person who sent this is threatening Rima's life. He cannot let anyone hurt her. Anyone who dares to lay a finger on her will be perished. He doesn't like the idea of some random guy liking Rima. She is his.

_This must be the reason why Rima's usual guard is down._ Shiki thought. He silently vowed to Rima that he will track and kill this man.

He sneaked out of the dormitory and quietly ran towards the Cross' Academy main entrance. He leaped over the high fence and land silently on the soft grass. He ran towards the town and start looking for a unique scent.

But he doesn't know what was planned ahead for him.

Rima woke up when the moonlight shone on her face. She look around to find Ruka's bed empty. Everyone must have left for class. _This must be why it's so eerie and quiet here_, Rima thought. Her head still spun but it was getting better. She took blood tablets and noticed that the strange letter was missing.

_Did Ruka take it?_ she thought, but Ruka wouldn't dare to do it. She tried to stand but her feet were wobbly. So she used the bed post to steady herself.

She was walking down the stairs when the maid and the two hooded figures appear. Rima ever tried to see the figures faces but never got a chance.

"Ah, Rima-sama, Here's a mail sent to you. It was inside the mailbox." the maid politely said. She handed the letter to Rima.

Rima opened the letter,

_Dear Rima Toya,_

_Come to the garden during midnight,_

_Find a willow under the moonlight,_

_When the full moon's light is the brightest,_

_You'll find your knight in shinning armour,_

_Be prepared, my dear._

_It will be full of surprises and fear._

Rima HATES riddles. She hates to solve them. She just know that she must come to a willow tree during midnight.

"Who sent this?" Rima asked.

"I don't know, Rima-sama. It was inside the mailbox when I came to get letters." the maid replied.

The letters were always sent by an anonymous person. It has the same strong fragrant. It makes her nose twitch.

"What time is it?" Rima aksed. "Umm, around 11 30, Rima-sama." the maid answered.

Rima started to walk briskly towards the huge wooden door. She was going to settle this matter once and for all.

"Rima-sama, may I ask where are you going?" the maid timidly asked.

Rima thought its better not to let anyone know about this matter. "I'm going to the class." she lied.

With that, she left the building and ran towards the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Who's her knight in shining armour? Who is the one stalking her? What does he wants? I gave you a clue already. hahhahhaa... One more question. Where did Shiki go?

Stay tuned if you wanna know.

It will all be revealed in the next chapter. MUAHAAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sometimes cliff hanger are a good way to end stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

In case of anybody who doesn't know about the garden, you should watch the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The forest surrounding the Cross Academy has a garden in the middle of it. It's usually eerie and quiet at night. The sound of water flowing down the fountain was the only thing she could hear. The moonlight shone brightly on the garden.

Rima finally found the only willow tree there adnd walked there.

"Coward, where are you? Show me yourself!" Rima said coldly.

"Ah, so you really did come, my doll." a high pitched voice said. Since vampires have acute sense of hearing, she turned her head towards the voice.

_A woman?_ Rima thought. Then, someone stepped out of the shadows created by the trees.

A long haired person's head peaked out of the shadows. He/She walked out of it.

That person have a long pale purple grey hair, a light complexion and covered his/her mouth with a fan. Rima can't decide if this person is a man or a woman.

"My doll, do you know the troubles that I've gone through to see you in person?" the person said. "My, my. You are even much more beautiful in person than in a picture."

"Who are you?" Rima asked.

"Ahh, my doll. Your skin is like porcelain. Just like what I always wanted." the person said as he/she walk towards Rima.

Rima let her guard up, just in case this person decided to attack her. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing. The surprise for you dear." the person said then snapped her fingers.

Hordes of level E vampires came through the shadows and stood stopped just right before the person. Next came a person, tied to a metal pole carried by two vampire hunters.

Rima's eyes widen at this sight. Who on this world can control Level E and owns two vampire hunters?

Then she noticed something. The person tied on to the pole was...

...Shiki...

"SHIKI!" Rima shouted. Shiki looked up and she noticed that his face was full of dirt and dried blood. There's also wounds across his arms and legs.

"Rima," Shiki croaked. "Don't come any closer."

Then a whip hit Shiki across his face. "SHIKI!" Rima cried. She started to run towards Shiki but was blocked by the Level E s. Then she shot lightning out of her hands, aiming at anywhere just to get to Shiki.

"STOP!" the Shiki's captor shouted.

The Level E s retreated and stayed in one place. "Now, my porcelain doll, shall we make a deal?" the person asked.

_Oh no. _Rima thought. Making deals aren't good. Especially when one looks like an angel but has a devil's heart.

_A deal with the devil._

* * *

><p><strong>ANs:**

Alright, don't kill me! I dropped some hints on the person who kidnapped Shiki. and wants Rima. And this person does actually exist in the anime. Not an OC.

ehehhee,, any one can guess this person? Rima doesn't know. YET.

And what will Rima bargain?

All will be revealed in the next chapter. So stay tuned. if u wanna know.

MUAHAHAHHAHA. =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **well, sorry for the long update. well. i'm on a hiatus. but well. i'll try upload when i can. I can only hope that i have time to write the story. though this story is ending soon. =(

So is it Shizuka or the president of the hunter association?

Please enjoy. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Well, firstly. I am someone you vampires despise very much." the he/she person said. "The deal is inexchange for your skin and blood, I'll return your precious vampire boyfriend to you." Rima was going to say that Shiki is not her boyfriend when she was interrupted by the captor. "So, it's a fair deal. Isn't it? I get something and you get something too. I'm exchanging a life with your skin and a few drops of blood. It's not a very hard deal." the he/she person said. "Just for your information, his life is in your hands. If you do not agree, I'll kill him and make you watch."

His life is on her hands. The fact kept on repeating and repeating inside her head. "I'm waiting, my doll." the jerk said. _When this is over, I'm gonna toast that jerk alive, _ she thought. _But how to save Shiki unharmed? Well, more like without getting killed._ Rima thought bitterly.

"Chop his head off." The cruel voice motioned someone to move forward. The guy is like the size of a hulk. His head is shaven clean but has tattooes on it. A gun was strapped to his side. _Wait a minute, that's a vampire hunter's weapon. _she thought, _ where on earth did he get one from?_

The guy with the gun was moving towards Shiki. He was about to aim when Rima said , "I...i...Deal.." The creepy he/she person slowly smiled.

"NO!" Shiki shouted. He pulled at his restrains, but did not break. But because of that action, red angry marks appeared on his wrist. "Don't do this, Rima!"

With him keep pulling at the restraints, his energy diminished. He was growing weaker and weaker. "You know, this reminds me of a cliché movie that I've watched." the creepy he/she guy said. "The girl sacrificing her life for her loved one. You love him. Don't you, Rima?" the creepy he/she person clapped his hand. "This is so much better than a stupid movie." The bald tattoed man came to get Rima, but he never got there.

A sharp point needle flew straight in a blurring speed ,to his main artery in his neck . Blood oozed out of the small wound. The man fell to the ground. Before he had a chance to recover, Rima sent electric shocks to his body through the metal needle.

Because of the smell of blood, the Level E became wild. They started attacking each other. Rima scrambled away from the body.

Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder. She was about to electrocute the person when she recognized the smell. "Are you alright, Rima-san?" Seiren asked. "Yes. I'm okay. I need to save Shiki." she slowly stood up with a fallen branch as support. "Kaname-sama and the others are coming." Seiren told Rima. "Alright, but tell him the he/she person is mine to kill." Seiren nodded and vanished into battle.

Rima ran towards Shiki. A Level E jaw tried to clamp down on her arm but she shot out lightning bolts before he could reach her. "Look out!" someone shouted. Rima quickly ducked and it was just in time to miss a flying Level E. Chaos was everywhere. Between the throes of vampires and dead bodies on the floor, blood spilling on the ground, everywhere you look, someone is dying.

Rima couldn't see where they kept Shiki, so she trusts her nose. She began to follow the scent trail. Along the way, she encountered some weak vampire hunters. Now that is strange. A fist nearly punched her face but the Level E became ice and shattered into a million pieces. "Thanks Aido!" Rima shouted. Somehow, Aido could hear her, in this chaos. "You're welcome! You owe me silk PJs, okay?"

How he managed to think about silk pajamas in battle was…. Unbelievable. Rima rolled her eyes. She followed the scent again, but was stopped by someone. Two vampire hunters were guarding Shiki. She walked bravely towards them. The vampire hunter took out their guns and aim at RIma. "Two vs One? That's so unfair." she pouted. Then put on her poker face. "You have messed with the wrong girl." Rima said, before releasing bolts of lightning. One got hit, but the other didn't. he managed to dodge it. She sent another bolt at him, but again, he dodged it. _ So he can't be killed within far range. Guess I have to use hand-to-hand combat,_ Rima thought.

The vampire hunter came at her and threw a punch. Rima did a somersault and landed perfectly on her feet. He took a swing to the left, but RIma blocked it with her had. She closed her fingers around his fist and twist it till the popping sound is there. He yelped in pain.

He recovered too quickly for a human and sent a blow to RIma's stomach. She didn't dodged it cause it was off guard. Rima quickly took this opportunity and kneed him to his gut. She threw a punch to his right jaw with electric sparks.

The hunter coughed out blood then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're good for a chick." he said while coughing. Rima doesn't want to waste time so she gave him the finishing blow. He was knocked out cold. She swiftly ran to Shiki, who was staring at her with…. Awe? Rima shake her head. Impossible.

"How did you? Nevermind." he coughed. "Come on, I need to get you to the school's infirmary." Rima said while pulling on the chains with all her strength. "No, I'm going to stay here and fight." Shiki stubbornly said. Rima sighed. Men and their big egos. _I think I'm reading too much mangas that Takuma-san lend._ "You need to rest. I won't let you stay here and die."

Out of the blue, Shiki asked, "Do you love me?"

Rima's eyes open wide. She blushed and quickly hid it by looking away from him. "N-no." she stammered. "I mean as a brother and best friend then yes." She ignored the way her heart is beating loudly against her chest. "You're lying, Rima." Shiki said. "You're heart is beating like you have run a thousand miles." _Curse vampires and their keen hearing_, Rima cursed mentally.

Then she felt a gush of wind. She looked up to find Shiki gone. _Oh great, that stupid jerk join the battle. Guess I have to drag him to the infirmary myself_, she groaned.

Aido was fighting along side Kain. It was actually quite beautiful. Red and blue mixing together in unison. Rima was sure Seiren was somewhere hidden in the bushes cause she could see shurikens and kunais and needles flying to groups of Level E. Ruka was here too. Ichijo currently is chopping Level Es' head off and singing. They are all fighting.

Every Level E who tried to attack Kaname turned into ashes. It's like an invisible shield is surrounding him. _Dorm president is awesome. I can't believe I just thought of that._ Rima shook her head.

"Well, time to find Shiki and end this stupid battle." Rima muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Sorry for cliffhangers. You guys should know by now who's the creepy he/she dude. I dropped so many clues in this chapter. I wanna try do foreshadowing. so you people get a clue on what happens next.

I'm like in writer's block plus i have homework and stuff. school sucks.

Congratulations to Shimafan1548 for getting the correct answer!

And those others who have guessed, good try. especially AnimeCreeper for putting Shizuka. I never thought that Shizuka fits this person's description. haha.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. =)


End file.
